Curiosity
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Tai is home alone again, his boyfriend, Matt, playing yet at another concert. Tai gets bored and needs take over, but curiosity gets the better of him. What happens when Matt finds him in a position he had never expected? Yamachi with hints of Taito. Use of toys and just a lemon. Yaoi, very much so!


Birthday present for... my lovely friend Diontae. I am sure he will like this one, even if it seems quite short, I don't think it is ;) Enjoy honey!

Warning: Use of toys and not that much plot. Just a lot of smexy time ;)

...

Damn that Matt always busy with his concerts and never home to keep Tai company anymore. Who can blame a guy for getting curious then, especially after he had watched a new porn movie he had saved to watch with Matt. But the guy was never home, so what was he supposed to do? The movie wasn't too great though, but it still did the trick. Tai had gotten horny, especially when the toys had come out and the guy was left a screaming mess. It brought back great memories of the blonde with a nice vibrator stuck between his ass cheeks. The drool seeping out of the corner of Matt's mouth, the way his body shook with pleasure. It was just such an amazing side.

But then Tai had started to think and that was probably something he shouldn't have done. How would it really feel? He of course had asked Matt, but the blonde got all shy and didn't really give him a straight answer.

So at some point Tai had moved towards the bedroom, not even bothering with turning off the movie, and opened the little drawer of the nightstand. There was that little vibrator. Blue with weird glitters mixed in it, something Matt had complained about, but like it really mattered. He liked it anyway. Especially the uneven bottom part when it was moved back and forth between the ring of muscles. A shiver ran down Tai's spine only thinking about Matt's reactions.

That eventually made him decide to try something new, to try the little vibrator out. And there he was now, the vibrator wedged between his ass cheeks and left on high. Tai was unable to move, his body shaking all over. As soon as the little thing had hit his prostate, this had happened. His eyes were closed and his hands were desperately clutching the sheets below him. Why had he even tried this again? Stupid curiosity.

He was painfully hard now and he really did want to come due to the vibrator, but every time he thought he was close, it slowly ebbed away again. It was frustrating and he wanted to rip the thing out of him at this point. Too bad every time he reached backwards, he just couldn't grab it. He couldn't touch the vibrator. So he gave up and left the thing buzzing inside of him, his body slowly going numb.

…

After another late night gig tonight, Matt finally got home and he really needed some attention from his boyfriend. With a sigh he shut the front door behind him and hangs his coat up. He kicked his shoes off and then walked further into the apartment, hoping Tai would great him halfway through at some point. But the brunet never came and it kind of annoyed Matt. They hadn't had sex in a long time, both being too busy with other stuff. Well, mostly Matt being too busy with the band, but they were really becoming popular now, so he just had to.

But the concert tonight really got to Matt. Panties were thrown at him again and usually that was quite okay. But today one had to hit him in the face. In the freaking face. No, that was not cool. So he just wanted Tai's strong arms wrapped around him and his cock buried deep inside of him.

Apparently Tai had started without him though, seeing the porn on in the living room and also one Matt hadn't even seen before. His boyfriend had given himself a pleasant night, huh? Bastard… But where was that bastard of a boyfriend right now?

A certain familiar buzzing sound peeked Matt's interest and he more or less expected Tai was just teasing him, waiting for him in the bedroom. But when he opened the door he was met was something entirely different. His tough boyfriend, who always wanted to be the top, had a vibrator inside of him and seemed to be a shivering moaning mess. Insert a big smirk on the blonde's face. He would definitely have fun with this one.

He started taking of his shirt, slowly buttoning it down, his blue eyes glued to his shaking boyfriend. 'I see you are having fun with my favourite toy.' Matt said, his voice turned low.

Tai's eyes snapped open, but then another buzzing wave went through his body and he couldn't really keep it up. A long moan left the parted lips again and he closed his eyes, letting all the new feelings settle in nicely. He tried lifting his arm backwards again and get the vibrator out, but he just couldn't get it far enough.

'And you couldn't even wait for me, huh?' Matt continued, his shirt now slipping to the floor. He left his jeans on for now, knowing Tai liked his very tight skinny jeans. He crawled on the bed and settled right beside Tai, the brunet's back turned towards the blonde. Matt had a nice view of the vibrator now, slightly sticking out. 'But I think it's not positioned right,' he suddenly says confused and he softly grabs the vibrator. Only this movement send another wave of pleasure coursing through Tai's body. 'I think it should be a little deeper.'

Teasingly Matt slid the vibrator further in, letting its length slide over Tai's prostate. The brunet clawed at the sheets, loud moans slipping of his lips. Matt kept pushing it in slowly until it couldn't go any further and then just held it still for a while.

'I think it is too deep now,' Matt added a little later. 'Let me position it right again.' He pulled on the vibrator now, again letting it slide along Tai's prostate. This time he went a little faster, moving it in and out instead of stopping at the end. He knows how much he enjoyed it when Tai did this to him and he finally got a good view of how he would look. Tai did look amazing, vulnerable and just so sexy…

Suddenly Tai grabbed Matt's hand, making the blonde stop moving the vibrator. Matt smirked down at Tai, waiting for Tai to respond further and tell him what he really wanted. 'M-matt, p-please. T-take it.' The rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud moan as Matt started taking the vibrator out of Tai. He let out a relieved sigh when he was finally released from all those buzzing sensations.

But Matt was definitely not done with Tai yet. His boyfriend was at his mercy and somewhere Matt liked this a lot. When he came in he wanted to feel Tai inside of him, but now things had changed. Tonight he was going to be the one filling Tai up.

His blue eyes fell on the bottle of lube, laying forgotten on the bed where Tai had left them. Silently he put some on his fingers. Teasingly he let his fingers slide over Tai's puckered hole, warning him that more was about to come. Tai's body stilled completely. 'M-matt, what are you doing?' he asked, but the answer didn't come with words. Matt slipped in two fingers at once, knowing the vibrator had stretched him enough already.

Tai tried crawling away from the fingers, not really liking where this was going. He was supposed to top! This couldn't be happening to him! But on the other hand his curiosity was playing up again. What would it really feel like to have Matt inside of him? Would it feel just as good as that damn vibrator? Or even better?

An arm wrapped around Tai's torso prevented him from crawling away more anyway and he was too exhausted already to put up a real fight. Matt shifted closer to Tai and pulled his tanned boyfriend against his chest. His lips started wandering over Tai's skin, sucking on some sensitive spots in his neck.

The third finger had slipped inside of Tai already and he was moaning again, his abused prostate getting even more attention now. Tai really needed his release soon and Matt better took care of that part.

'M-matt, I need…' Tai was too embarrassed to finish that sentence, but Matt knew what he wanted. The smirk was back on his face and he immediately started fumbling with his skinny jeans, without warning ripping his fingers out of Tai. The brunet groaned loudly, burying his face in his pillow. Matt really better hurry up.

The jeans and boxers were thrown to the side and Matt quickly lubed up his hardened length. He was very excited and tried to hurry things as much as he could. His blue eyes shone with curiosity. He had never done this before, but he had wanted to try this out for a long time already. This was just the first time Tai actually let him. How would it feel?

Matt grabbed Tai tightly and turned the brunet's head to capture his lips in a long kiss. It was all to distract Tai as much as possible and he wouldn't chicken out. Matt was definitely not giving up that easily this time. He was so close. As his tongue swept through Tai's mouth, he slowly started pushing his cock inside of Tai's prepared hole.

The brunet groaned out, but it wasn't clear to Matt if it was out of pain or again just pleasure, but Tai didn't stop kissing back, so it seemed to be alright still. He didn't stop until he was all the way in and then he just needed to break the kiss, letting out a groan of his own. Tai was so tight and it felt so good to be inside of him. He couldn't wait for Tai to adjust to his size. He needed to move and he did just that, slowly pulling back out again.

Matt took his time, because he knew he would lose it otherwise, slamming into his boyfriend as if it was nothing. How in the world did Tai have so much self-control? Soft moans kept spilling off Tai's lips and it were sounds Matt had never heard before. He seemed so delicate now. Tai was shorter than Matt, but still built bigger. It was strange seeing him like this, but Matt kind of liked it. Some new material to tease his tanned boyfriend as well.

Suddenly Tai put his hand against Matt's chest and pushed him off, Matt's hard cock sliding out of him as well. Matt wasn't sure what was going on and watched in amazement as Tai got up, somehow finding some new strength to carry his body. He had been out of it the entire night already. The brunet turned around and pushed Matt's hip down, making the blonde lay on his back. He swung his leg over Matt's body and sat down right on his lower regions, his hardened length sliding over Matt's own, gaining some moans from the blonde.

Tai leaned forward, his lips brushing over Matt's. 'I don't like it when you are in control,' he whispered huskily, his ego playing up again.

Matt smirked and cocked his head to the side, knowing he would still be able to turn Tai around with ease and have him any way he wants. 'And what are you going to do about that?' he asked cockily.

A tanned hand reached for Matt's cock and aligned it with Tai's puckered hole again. 'I will ride you,' Tai ended, letting Matt's cock slide inside. Tai didn't stop until his ass cheeks hit Matt's soft milky thighs, but after that he needed a moment to breath. His eyes were half lidded, focused on blue ones. They couldn't stop staring at each other, pure lust filling the air now.

A pair of pale hands reached for Tai's hips and started lifting him up, but quickly Tai smacked the hands away, not wanting Matt to take control. He winced when he slid down a bit too fast, but he knew he couldn't wait too long. Matt was going crazy below him and even if he liked that fact, he didn't want to torture his boyfriend.

He leaned backwards, putting his hands on either side of Matt's knees. He put his feet flat on the bed and slowly started lifting himself up, knowing he gave Matt a very nice view now and indeed Matt couldn't stop looking. His cock was slowly sliding out of Tai, the hole widening a bit when the head of his cock was about to slip out, but then Tai slammed himself down again, pulling a very loud moan from Matt.

'F-fuck, Tai. How the hell did you become so good at this?' Matt asked, sounding a bit breathless.

Tai didn't stop moving, picking up a pace now. He was bouncing up and down in Matt's lap, soft moans spilling off his lips. 'I have a great role model,' he only responded and Matt smirked right back at him, knowing he was talking about the blonde. Matt did like to tease Tai, so it wasn't that strange that Tai did the same to him.

Matt wanted Tai to go faster and harder and just more. His hands went to Tai's hips again, but just like before they got slapped away. But Tai did get the hint and started moving faster, enjoying this pace much more as well. He could feel Matt's cock brushing over his abused prostate and it made him moan out louder. Matt started meeting Tai's thrusts, his hips bucking up every time the brunet came down.

The pace become rougher and both boys were about to lose it. Matt felt his orgasm creeping closer, but he wanted Tai to come first, to come when he was inside of the tanned boy. His pale hand reached for Tai's erection and started pumping it in time with the pace Tai kept up. Loud moans resonated through the room and Tai threw his head back in pure pleasure.

Tai was so focused on the pleasuring hand that he forgot to move his body and Matt gladly made use of this, slamming his own hips up now and picking up a pace he needed. Even if Tai wanted to be in control it was easily taken away again, but Matt didn't mind at all. This was what he wanted, making Tai come by his own hands and see the face scrunched up in pure pleasure. The brunet was so beautiful like this.

And then without warning Tai suddenly spills his seed all over Matt's hand and stomach, the walls clenching around Matt's cock inside of Tai. The blonde moans loudly as well, but isn't there yet. He hopes Tai keeps up the clenching as he keeps slamming into the brunet's body. The friction felt so good and now that the space was even narrower, it was even better.

He chokes up, his voice not really working anymore as he comes as well, deep inside of his boyfriend. He quickly wraps his arms around Tai and pulls him down against his chest, Tai's head in the crook of his neck. The last shivers of his orgasm course through his body and he clings to Tai's body as if his life depended on it.

When they both come down from their high, Tai just stays lying on top of Matt, their breathing slowly evening out again. Matt is ready to fall asleep, but then Tai suddenly speaks up. 'It feels disgusting,' the brunet mumbles and Matt raises an eyebrow.

'What does' he asks confused.

Tai raises his body up a little by his arms and stares down at Matt. 'Your sperm leaking out of me,' he spits at the blonde and Matt chuckles softly.

'Well, now you know how I feel. That happens to me a lot more. So if you don't want that next time, you should make me wear a condom,' Matt responds plainly, still chuckling.

The brunet pushes himself off Matt and flops down beside him. 'Yeah, as if there will be a next time,' he says grumpily and turns his back towards the blonde.

Matt shifts towards Tai again and wraps his arms around his tanned body. His lips linger right above the soft tanned neck, that teasing smile again on his face. 'I think we will be doing this a next time or have you forgotten about how you started playing with that vibrator all by yourself. There are many more positions we haven't tried out and we definitely need to do my favourite.'

Tai raises his head a little and glances at Matt out of the corner of his eyes. 'Doggy?' he questions and the smirk on Matt's face widens. And that is how a certain boyfriend's curiosity is again peeked. Matt now only wonders when the next time will be…

Characters © Digimon


End file.
